<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Feelins' by oceans_gay</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24236572">Feelins'</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/oceans_gay/pseuds/oceans_gay'>oceans_gay</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dead To Me (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst? Never heard of her, F/F, Fluff, There's a ferris wheel, bye, henry is literally judy's best friend, it's trash, judy deserves to be a mom, omg it's literally so soft</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 19:34:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,202</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24236572</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/oceans_gay/pseuds/oceans_gay</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>it's literally just jen calling judy henry and charlies mom. but there's a lil plot i promise.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Judy Hale/Jen Harding</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>186</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Feelins'</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The sun is streaming into the guest house as Judy strokes a brush down the canvas. She would so much rather be outside, with Jen, but her body needed to paint.</p>
<p>The door of the studio swings open and Henry walks in. "Can I go over to Shandy's house?" He asks.</p>
<p>Judy looks at him. He's wearing a blue shirt and some beige shorts. "Well did you ask your mom?" Judy asks, mentioning the woman sitting right outside. She sets her paint brush and pallet down.</p>
<p>"She said to ask you," Henry answers. Judy smiles to herself, rolling her eyes. She crosses her arms.</p>
<p>"Is Shandy's mom home?" Judy asks, not wanting that strange girl to cause any trouble without an adult there.</p>
<p>"Yes."</p>
<p>Judy sighs, "okay, but be home before 6:00 to get washed up for dinner." Henry whispers a "yes" to himself, running out of the door.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>----</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It happens again two weeks later when Charlie asks to do something fun. They hadn't had a "family day" in weeks, and it was silently killing Charlie. Judy is sitting by the pool reading when he comes up to her.</p>
<p>"Hey, Judy," Charlie says, sitting down on the ground, throwing his feet in the pool.</p>
<p>"Sup, kiddo," Judy replies, setting her book down on her chest. She looks at Charlie- God he looks so much older than when she first met him two years ago.</p>
<p>"Could we have a family day sometime again? Ya know? Do something fun like go to the beach, or a little vacation to get away from here. Spend some time together." Charlie suggest. Judy looks at him, giving him those puppy dog eyes that tells him she would literally <em>die</em> for him.</p>
<p>"Of course we can," she says happily. "Did you ask your mom about it?"</p>
<p>"Yeah, I asked her last night. She said to ask you about it. Apparently you're better at the whole planning fun things thing," Charlie says, laughing.</p>
<p>Judy looks up at the sun, shutting her eyes. She giggles when she realizes that Jen <em>totally</em> set her up for this one. "I'll talk to your mom about it tonight," Judy says. Charlie gets up, leaving Judy to sit in the sun.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>----</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They decided to make a weekend trip to Los Angeles. It wasn't anything big, but it was something. It got the kids out of the house during summer break.</p>
<p>They were all four sitting on the beach. It was nearing 7:00 when Henry looked up at his mom. She was staring at Judy, her eyes closed, who was wearing this beautiful black two piece. Okay so the bathing suit was actually really boring, but Judy was beautiful.</p>
<p>"Mom, can we go to an arcade tonight? Or maybe go to the Santa Monica pier." Henry suggests. Jen looks down at him, squinting because of the sun.</p>
<p>"Ask your mom," Jen replies. Judy jolts up, looking at Jen from her spot right next to her. While the boys had asked Judy to do stuff before, this was the first time she had heard Jen saying it.</p>
<p>To Jen and the kids it seemed like the most normal thing to do. To call Judy "mom". They didn't even blink an eye. But to Judy it was literally the whole world. While her and Jen had been sleeping together for the past 6 months, and had literally become "wives", the words of literally everyone they know, it seemed like there was still something missing. Like they weren't quite a family, yet.</p>
<p>And Jen and Judy knew it was way more than just sex. Judy knew when Jen started holding her hand in the car. And Jen knew when Judy started casually moving her stuff to their room. It was a silent agreement that they were together, but they never actually said anything about it, which was slowly killing them both.</p>
<p>"Of course we can, Hen," Judy says. Henry's face lights up. "But first, let's get some food."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>----</p>
<p> </p>
<p>2 hours later, with filled stomachs, the family of 4 is playing those weird games that are on the pier. The ones where you have to like hit balloons and shit. Jen finds them to be a waste of money, but when she sees the smiles on Henry, Charlie, and Judy's faces, she thinks it's totally worth the $9 per game.</p>
<p>But then there's this ferris wheel, and while Henry had been eyeing it for awhile, he decided to finally say something.</p>
<p>"Mom, can we please go on it?" Henry asked Judy in this soft tone that made her heart melt. Judy looks over at Jen who just smiles.</p>
<p>"I suppose. If that's what you really want," She answers, acting as if she isn't <em>dying</em> to go on it as well.</p>
<p>Henry and Charlie give each other a look before sprinting to the ferris wheel, which isn't that far away. Jen and Judy start walking over to the boys. They pay for the ride, then split up- Henry and Charlie in one while Jen and Judy are together. It was actually Charlie's idea.</p>
<p>"After you," Jen says, when it's time to get into the seats. Judy smiles, getting in. At first, it's kind of awkward. They sit across from each other, avoiding eye contact. They can hear the boys above them, laughing about something. They both smile.</p>
<p>Soon, they're on the top and Jen knows she has to do something. It's cliche but she knows Judy would absolutely love it. So, she moves to sit next to Judy, their bodies slightly facing each other.</p>
<p>"What are you doing?" Judy asks. Jen just smiles at her, taking a deep breath before speaking.</p>
<p>"I love you, so much." Jen spits out. It's not really what she planned, but when she sees Judy's smile, she keeps going. "I know, um, that I'm not very good at saying and sometimes even showing it, but I do. These past 6 months haven't just been about sex, or being with someone, and I hope you know it's not just about that." Judy nods her head. "It's about ya know, the connection and shit. And spending time with someone I love." Judy laughs, wiping away a tear. "I'm not very good at this sappy, lovey-dovey stuff, but I needed to say it, Judy. I need you to know that I am absolutely, head over heels in love with you." Jen finishes, cupping Judy's cheek. Jen wipes away her own tears with her free hand. "God this is so stupid," she giggles.</p>
<p>Judy shakes her head, also laughing. "It's not. It's not stupid," Judy says softly. Jen looks her in the eyes, smiling. She slowly leans in, caressing Judy's face with both of her hands. Soon, their lips are locked together, and suddenly, everything in life seems just perfect. The moment only lasts a few seconds more before the wheel starts spinning again.</p>
<p>"I love you, too," Judy says. They both have a content smile plastered on their faces. "This might get confusing, the whole moms thing," Judy says, laughing. Jen also laughs, wrapping her arm around Judy, and snuggling her face into Judy's hair.</p>
<p>"Yeah, probably." Judy relaxes into Jen's embrace. "But totally worth it."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hahaahabahwedjbqwd i literally have no idea if this is good or not but like,,,,,,,, what?????? oh my god idek know anymore. okay haha commmmentntntnt..  bye</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>